Eight Ways To Kiss Miyano Shiho
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: A complete guide by Kudo Shinichi.—[CoAi] [ShinShi] [Shinichi x Shiho] [Fluff] [rated T for vague/poetic sex]


**A/N:** not gonna lie, I wrote this in a one sitter but I'm extremely fond of this one. Based on mirajens' "Eight Ways To Make Love To Lucy" which is also based on the "Eight ways to say I love you" poem. Also I'm overdue in trying the second person narrative just for fun.

 **Warnings:** Vague sex / Poetic sex.

* * *

.

 **Eight Ways To Kiss Miyano Shiho:**

A complete guide by Kudo Shinichi.

.

.

 **One:** Kiss her to make a point.

Confess your undying love to her and, when she looks at you as if you've lost the last strand of your sanity, give her a reassuring smile in exchange. She will squint at you with that apprehensive look you know so well. Try your best not to get lost in the deep forest of her green eyes while you reach out for her hand gently. With your heart out on your sleeve, tell her again what she already knows— that you are utterly, irremediably in love with her. Again, she will question your mental health. Laugh it out with grace and lean closer to her. Be marveled at the ease with which her scowl fades into realization. Let her hesitant stare be the catalyst of what you're about to do.

 _It's now or never._

Latch onto her lips and —with the intention of never letting her go— kiss her until the very last of her insecurities are gone. Kiss her like you mean it, for that's the only way she would know.

.

 **Two:** Kiss her by surprise.

Sneak into her laboratory and wrap your arms over her shoulders as you place a big kiss on her cheek. Grin like a moron at her yelp of surprise. She will probably elbow you on the ribs and call you a _jackass_ for giving her the jump scare of her life, but the curling corner of her lips will betray her real emotions. Bask like an idiot in the knowledge of that. Watch her resume her neverending research before letting out a dramatic sigh and complain about how she never makes time for you. Expect an exasperated glance from her, accompanied maybe by some snide comment about priorities and other responsibilities you can't be bothered to try to comprehend. Disagree with her, of course, and when she's about to go off and scold you for it shut her up placing your lips on her hers and kiss her until you're the only thing she can make sense of.

Kiss her in the middle of every argument you know you're about to lose. Kiss her when she's mad at you and when she's being obnoxious just to piss you off.

Kiss her when she least expects it, when she's immersed in reading a novel you pull down to catch her attention. Kiss her and walk away without a word.

.

 **Three:** Kiss her until she begs.

Let your mouth roam over every inch of her skin as your lips tenderly chart a map of her body. Find the cardinal points that bring her to the very edge and guard that knowledge in the deepest corner of your mind just like a pirate would guard his fondest treasure. Play hide-and-seek with her worst kept secrets, while you trace a scorching path to perdition with the warmth of your tongue on her shivering skin. Whisper your heart into her ears and feel her relax with the certainty that _it belongs to her_. Let her show you the way to insanity as she holds you by the hand and takes you down like a merciless landslide. Taste the goosebumps on her skin as your hands intertwine, and when she comes undone with her thighs around your hips and you feel like you hold the whole universe inside of you, swallow your name as it comes out of her lips in the sweetest plead.

Kiss her until she aches so much for you that she begs you not to stop. Kiss her until she loses her clarity. Kiss her until all of her inhibitions are gone and you become the shore she holds on to.

.

 **Four:** Kiss her as a reminder.

Kiss her after some asshole corners her at the drinks table asking her for a dance. You've been gone for two seconds and she's already got a queue of bastards eager to try their luck with the prettiest girl in the room. She tells you that you're delusional, but you're already throwing murderous glances at every male guest who dares look your way. Everyone's a suspect. Ignore her when she tells you that jealousy isn't becoming of you. Instead, kiss her in the middle of the dance floor to make up for the fact that you're tone deaf and you've been dancing with two left feet a the wrong beat of some hit song.

Kiss her to remind the world —especially herself— that she belongs to you.

Embarrassment be damned.

.

 **Five:** Kiss her as comfort.

Kiss her at her late sister's 5th death anniversary, when she stops crying for the first time since she started visiting her grave. Listen quietly as she chit-chats with a musky gravestone about the ups and downs of her new life. Feel your heart swell when she tells Akemi not to worry, for she has found someone to rely on who is taking good care of her. In the heat of the moment, tell Akemi to rest in peace with the promise that you will always take care of her little sister. Blurt it out like the next maniac talking to a piece of stone would do, ask Akemi's spirit for her blessings to entrust you with her little sister's happiness for the rest of your life.

You don't have a ring or a house or even a plan with you, but she's crying and laughing at you at the same time for being morbid enough to propose to her on a cemetery.

You don't care. She says yes anyways and she's yours for life now, and that's all that matters.

.

 **Six:** Kiss her to show your gratitude.

Kiss her after you almost lost her. Find her pale and weak on a hospital bed holding your whole universe between her arms. Kiss her forehead and her lips and your newborn child's tiny cheek as if you were afraid to break them. Muffle a cry of relief behind the palm of your shaky hand when you mentally relive the three hours of horror in which she went to labor and your world almost crumbled down to pieces at the possibility of losing either, or worst, both of the reasons you live. Cradle your future into your arms and feel like this is the happiest that any man could ever be. Kiss her when you realize she's the sole reason for that happiness.

Kiss her when she fills your home with her laughter and the screams of miniature versions of yourselves who call you dad.

.

 **Seven:** Kiss her goodbye.

Kiss her at graduations and weddings, every time your house gets another empty room to fill with memories past. Hold her hand as a reminder that she'll never lose you.

When you're both gray and old and your bones are rattled, when you've walked together in this life far enough to be satisfied. When your senses start fading and days come and go without reason. Kiss her goodnight as if you don't know if you'll wake up tomorrow.

.

 **Eight:** Kiss her when you forget.

Kiss her when you meet her again, when you're both living in a foreign city and wearing the faces of total strangers. Kiss her when you don't remember her name. Kiss her with the conviction that you've met her before through many different lifetimes, with the unfounded certainty that your love transcends the boundaries of space and time. With the improbably _ridiculous_ assumption that she loves you too. Kiss her as if you know her, even when you've never met her at all. And learn, while you're at it, all the ways to kiss her like it's something you always knew.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reviews will be extremely appreciated!**_


End file.
